Vacation!
by AngelCat-Aries
Summary: [AngelCatGirl & WavemasterAries] The group go on a vacation in Altamira and it's not to the beach! It's an amusementpark! Find out what goes on between them as they ride the ferris wheel of romance! (Pairings: Sheelos, Colloyd, and Gesea)


AngelCatGirl: Hello everyone!

WavemasterAries: Hi!

ACG: Welcome to our combined story VACATION. We basically decided that we would make stories together. WavemasterAries will make up the story and I'll be adding the love scenes and spelling corrections.

WA: You're too girly Angel.

ACG: No I'm not! It's a typical girl thing to like romance! But I'm not too girly!!!

WA: Yes you are. And we do not own ToS so all you lawyers just waiting to get us can all go home!

Lawyers: Awwww....

ACG: Anyways...enjoy!

WA: Hey wait! You didn't even give the summary!

ACG: The readers are smart, they can figure it out for themselves! And as I said...ENJOY!!!

WA: And R&R please!!!!

* * *

The heros, Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder, Genis and Raine Sage, Presea Combatir, and Regal Bryant stayed at an inn inside New Ozette. They had stayed there to help with the rebuilding of the city after Mithos destroyed it the first time. It was a quiet morning until a loud shout rang through the quiet village.

"What?! Who made breakfast today?!" Lloyd shouted standing up from the table, looking at the food in front of him like it was poison.

"It was Raine…she wanted to make it today for 'practice.'" Genis said sighing sadly. "It's the Monstrous Beef Stew!"

_WHACK! _

Raine stood behind her brother, staff in her hands. She looked angry as she tapped her foot and waited for his explanation.

Colette poked her stew around. When she looked at her spoon she shouted, "Everyone! The stew ate my spoon!" At her shout their attention was turned to the melted spoon in Colette's hands.

"I think I'll pass on the stew." Lloyd replied nervously pushing his plate aside.

"Hey has anyone seen Zelos?" Sheena asked looking around for the red-headed Chosen.

"He's probably still sleeping." Raine said shrugging, already forgetting Genis' comment. "Somebody get him."

Everyone glanced at each other nervously, remembering something they all had the discomfort of seeing while in his room.

"Come on, someone has to get him!" Sheena shouted as a hand fell on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise at the contact.

"Get who?" asked a voice coolly behind the startled summoner. "Come on my voluptuous hunnie, tell me."

"Argh! Zelos!!!" Sheena shouted as she turned around and slapped him in the face.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Zelos asked rubbing his red slap mark.

"For calling me names!" she retorted storming to the other side of the room.

As he watched her go he asked, "So…where are we going today? Basically all the construction is done and the villagers don't need our help anymore."

"Ooooo, I know…how about we go on a vacation?" Lloyd asked raising his hand like he was in school.

"Vacation? Where?" Genis asked quietly as Presea sat down next to him. He tried to keep calm but he couldn't stop the blush from rising to his face.

"I…would have to agree with Lloyd." Presea said in her monotone voice. "We've been through a lot lately, especially during the battle with Mithos."

"Yeah, I would love to have a chance to relax." Sheena replied smiling just as Colette nodded in agreement.

"If we are going to relax…where do you want to go?" asked Genis glancing over to Lloyd.

Lloyd scratched the back of his head while he thought, "Wait, I know! How about--!" Lloyd was cut off by Zelos' outburst.

"Altamira!"

"Altamira …" Sheena repeated narrowing her eyes. "You pervert! You just want to go there because of the beach!!!"

* * *

The rest of the morning passed quickly as the group debated over going to Altamira, in the end though the majority of the group decided that since it was the only place where you could have fun and relax that it would be a perfect place to go; even if it was Zelos' idea. So they quickly packed their bags and said goodbye to the new mayor as they headed off on their rheairds with Lloyd leading the way.

"Lloyd, are you sure you still know the way to Altamira?" Genis asked, shouting from his rheaird.

"Um…yeah. I hope…" Lloyd replied, whispering the last part to himself.

"Lloyd, I think we past it, I see snow up ahead." Colette whispered to him. "We're near Flanoir."

"Flanoir? Darn it, we passed it!" Lloyd said stopping quickly. After that, Colette led the rest of the way.

---------------------------

Finally after the short detour the partly made it to Altamira.

"So what should we do first?" asked Sheena.

"How about we go to the amusement park? I haven't been there before." Colette said smiling.

At Colette's suggestion Zelos started whining, "Aww, how 'bout we go to the beach? Hunnies dig guys at the beach."

"No Zelos! We'll go to the beach tomorrow." Sheena snapped after listening to this go on for fifteen minutes.

Zelos' face fell but then lightened up as he nodded obediently, "Fine…we'll go tomorrow my voluptuous hunnie!" She smacked him in the head for the last comment.

"Yay! I want to go on the ferris wheel!" Genis shouted excitedly jumping up and down.

"I want to go on the rollercoaster!" Lloyd shouted afterwards.

"But I want to go on the ferris wheel!" cried Genis pointing to the ride.

Genis and Lloyd continued to argue about which ride to go on until Raine stepped in between them.

"Stop it now you two." she said sternly. "Lloyd, we'll go on the ferris wheel since it is the closet one to us."

"Aww…" Lloyd sighed as Colette hugged his arm.

"Don't worry Lloyd; we'll ride on the rollercoaster next." Colette assured him smiling. She was glad to see his expression change.

While they waited in line the group picked partners to ride with. Instantly Genis paired up with Presea and Lloyd went with Colette. Zelos smirked as he walked his way over to the purple haired ninja.

"I guess that leaves you with me." he told her.

Sheena blushed and turned away pretending to be fiddling with her clothes.

When it was their turn, Genis and Presea boarded the pink kart, Colette and Lloyd rode in the yellow one, and Sheena and Zelos got on the purple kart. Regal and Raine stayed behind to watch the children ride around.

"Here we go!" Lloyd shouted as the kart he and Colette were in rose up into the air.

"Wow this is so exciting isn't it Lloyd!" Colette cheered looking out the window.

------------------------

Meanwhile with Genis and Presea…

As the kart started to rise, Genis turned bright red as he stared at Presea seated across from him. She was also blushing a bit.

"Um…P-Presea…" Genis stuttered nervously.

Presea cocked her head to the side, "Is…something wrong, Genis?" she asked noticing how nervous he looked.

"Ah…um…" Genis' face was now as red as Lloyd's swordsman uniform, "um, Presea, I…I…"

She continued to stare at him, waiting for him to finish.

'Ugh! Should I tell her or not?!' Genis wondered struggling with his thoughts. In the end though…he decided to tell her.

"I…love you, Presea." Genis blurted.

Presea's eyes filled with happiness as she stared at the white-haired elven boy, "I love you too, Genis." she said crossing the floor and hugging him tightly.

-----------------------

On this particular ride, Genis wasn't the only one who wanted to confess his love…it just so happened that Zelos wanted to do the same.

He and Sheena had been riding in silence for a while as she stared out the window. He watched her uneasily; uncertain if this was the right time or even the right place to say the words he wanted to the most. So instead he tried one of his cheesy pick up lines, "I know you're thinking about me and my sexy body, Sheena. You don't have to lie to yourself 'cause I'm right here in front of you."

Sheena's face turned beet red, "W-Who said I was thinking about you?!"

He smirked, "You did, just right now with that expression of yours."

"Idiot…" she muttered turning away.

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Sheena turned back to look at him to see if he was humoring her, "Yeah, right." she said.

"No really Sheena, I am sorry." Zelos said shifting his hand through his red locks. "And I wanted to tell you something…"

Sheena studied him. He really did seem honest, for once since she had met this idiot Chosen. 'But he could be bluffing just to get me to lower my guard…' she thought watching him fidget nervously under her gaze. "What is it?"

"I…wanted to tell you…that…I love you, Sheena." he said looking into her brown eyes. He watched her expression go from shocked to happiness but then to anger.

"How do I know you're just not saying that just to get me to sleep with you?!" she shouted at him.

"I'm not." he replied calmly, an intensity building in his eyes.

Sheena didn't know what to say…Zelos actually looked like he was telling the truth for once…and his gaze was starting to make her cheeks burn as she became self conscious about how she looked. Ratty ponytail, muddy brown eyes…nothing to be proud of…or even loved for. But to Zelos, she looked like the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen as he watched her blush.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" she asked breaking the silence. "How do I know that your words aren't meaningless?"

"I don't expect you to trust me right away, Sheena. I was hoping it would be something that we could work on together." Zelos said.

Sheena couldn't believe what he'd just said…and he did it without sounding like the old perverted Zelos! "I…love you too." she said quietly. His eyes filled with happiness at her words as she enveloped her into one of his hugs.

"But you know this will never work!" Sheena said, blushing within his arms. "I have to stay with Mizuho and you're the Chosen! You can't just leave!" She said instantly mad at herself for denying his love when that was all she ever wanted. Her eyes watered at the thought of losing him and she cried into his shirt.

Zelos stroked her hair, "That's true, but once the Martel Cathedral is gone, I won't have the title of 'Chosen' anymore. I want to come and live with you and Mizuho…away from my past and all those other hunnies, because by then, I will only have eyes for you." He lifted her head up so he could look into her face, "Do I look like I'm lying to you?" He wiped her tears away.

"N-No." Sheena replied locking her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, his breath tingling with hers as she kissed him back. She didn't want this moment to end and neither did he…but Zelos pulled away and said, "See Sheena, we'll work this out together."

Sheena hugged him again and said, "I love you, Zelos…" as they began to kiss once more.

--------------------------

(Yes another confession of love… :) )

Colette stared at her lap nervously as the ride continued without much conversation between them. "Um…are you okay, Lloyd?" she asked noticing he seemed to preoccupied about something other than the ride.

"Huh? What?" he asked jerking out of it at the sound of her voice.

"Are you okay?" Colette repeated looking at him worriedly.

He smiled, "Of course I am…I'm just thinking about something…" he said glancing over to her.

"What is it?" Colette asked curiously.

Lloyd stared out the window behind her at the pink kart Genis was in and saw Presea get up and hugged the boy, "Well…"

Colette smiled questioningly but her attention was also caught at a flash of red moving in the purple kart behind Lloyd. Colette realized that it was Zelos, moving to sit beside Sheena and engulfing her in a hug. She returned her attention to Lloyd who was staring at her curiously. "Yes Lloyd?"

"Oh…um…I don't really know how to say this…but…Colette I…I love you." Lloyd said almost as nervously as Genis. "You're always so kind and different from anyone I've ever met. I don't know what I'd do if something terrible happened to you." Lloyd smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Lloyd, I love you too!" Colette said sitting beside him. "I've loved you for a long time…I just…never knew how to tell you." Lloyd put her arms around her and she snuggled closer to him.

"Somehow…I think this was meant to be." Lloyd said happily as Colette purred in response.

"Thank you, Lloyd." she told him.

"For what?"

"For loving me when no one else did." she said looking up into his face.

--------------------------------

Raine and Regal looked at each other when they saw all the other couples hugging and then quickly back at the ride. The words going through their mind was, 'Nope, I don't think so.'

--------------------------------

* * *

AngelCatGirl: So what did you think of my Sheelos and Colloyd scenes? Was it good or bad? I know it was a little rushed but it was all I could think of. Anyway, stick around for more to come!

WavemasterAries: Did you like my story? I really can't write love scenes so I had my sis do it for me. That's why we made the joined account.

ACG & WA: Please R&R!!!!!


End file.
